Who's the One?
by Onono Mus
Summary: Who's the right one for Dylan?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Ok, here goes nothing." Oh, how rude of me. I haven't introduced myself. Anyway, I'm 14-year old Dylan Ruckett. I've really liked this girl, Jasmine Lotus for about a year in a half or so. I've finally built up the courage to ask her out, and I had the support of all my friends. However, my best friend, Haley Koper acted really weird when I told her about it. Oh well. "Hey Jasmine?" She turned around and stared at me with her emerald green eyes. Dang, she was BEAUTIFUL! I almost froze up, but I stood my ground. I was determined to do this. "Do you wanna go out sometime?" She responded, "Yeah, sounds good," then she took out a piece of paper, wrote her number on it, and handed it to me. "Does Saturday at 1:00 sound good?" "Yeah, I'm good with that." "K, see ya later." She walked off as I stood there, jaw dropped like an idiot, as I stared at the paper in my hands. I was hypnotized. The bell broke my trance and I hurried to the last class of the day. Later, on the bus, I sat next to Haley. "Hey Haley," I said to her. She continued to stare out the window. "Haley, you okay?" I turned her around to see a really sad look on her face. "What's wrong?" "Oh, nothing," she responded nonchalantly. "I heard you're going out with Jasmine this Saturday. Congratulations." I was shocked. "Wow, did the news spread that fast?" "Yeah, guess so," she said with a weak laugh. We both sat there in silence the rest of the way home. I got home when I made a realization. Oh crap! How could this be? I couldn't believe it… It's only Tuesday! I'd have to wait 3 days until the date! Wait, I had her number! I got out my phone and texted her. **What r u doing? **I texted her a couple minutes later, I got a response. **Homework. You? **I texted-**Same. Can't wait 'til Saturday ;) **I got a text from Haley. **What's up?** I ignored her and continued to text Jasmine for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Waiting for Saturday felt like a little monster was eating my insides. Each day was an endless agony with all of the "Blah blah blah," from teachers and the treacherous nights of homework. Finally, I found myself waking up on Saturday. I quickly got ready when I was done I looked at the clock which read 10:54. I took the time to reflect on my now distant relationship with Haley. It seems that she's been avoiding me lately. I really wanted to talk to her, but now was just not the time. After the long, atrocious waiting I finally heard the doorbell ring. I ran as fast as possible down my steps and opened the front door. It was my annoying next door neighbor, Eugene. "Hey Dylan, can I borrow some-" I slammed the door and cut him off. About 10 minutes later, I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door to see beautiful Jasmine standing on the porch. I let her in and we both flopped down on the couch. We chatted and decided to go see a movie. So, I grabbed my wallet and walked. When we arrive, we bought two tickets to a movie about 2 hours long. I got popcorn and some candy and we walked into the designated theater. We found two seats right in the middle of the theater. About halfway through the movie, Jasmine and I both reached into the popcorn bowl and our hands met. We turned to each other, looked back down in the bowl as we both ditched the popcorn and grabbed each other's hand. After the movie, we walked back to my place and went upstairs to my room. Jasmine saw the controller laying on my bed and asked, "You wanna play a video game?" I told her that all I had were sport and shooter games, but she insisted we play MW3. "You sure you wanna play." She nodded her head and told me she was gonna need help. I showed her how to play, as we played Domination. 12 minutes later, I was befuddled when she was at the top of the scoreboard. "You totally hustled me!" I exclaimed. "No," she responded, "you just assumed that I couldn't play." Eventually I hugged her goodbye and watched her dad drive her off. Once she was out of sight, I grabbed my phone and texted Haley-**I still have some free time. Wanna hang out? **I waited all day long for a response, but none came. I texted Jasmine, but I still had Haley in the back of my mind. I decided that I had to get to the bottom of this.


End file.
